Return of the Twonkies
by Twonkiesrule
Summary: The Twonkies have returned to earth, and Jimmy Neutron must stop them!
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Twonkies!

==Chapter 1==

It was a clear, starry night when Jimmy Neutron looked up at the tsky. Twonkus 3 was returning, and he had to make sure the Twonkies didn't come back

=Twonkus 3=

The Final Boss took a step forward.

Final Boss: It is time to get revenge on Jimmy Neutron!

Playground Boss: But how sir?

Final Boss: Twonkus 3 is returning to earth in 4 hours. When we arrive there, we will attack!

Frozen Lake Boss: Yes Sir!


	2. The Twonkies attack

==Chapter 2==

A meteorite crashed in the front yard of Jimmy's house.

Some twonkies came out, including the Final Boss, the Playground Boss, the Crater Boss, the Red Boss, the Frozen Lake Boss, and the Roller Coaster Boss.

Final Boss: Now we get our revenge!

---Linsburg School---

Jimmy was heading home when he noticed the meteor shower

All of the meteors crashed in the front yard

Jimmy: What is going on!!!!!!!!!???????? Wait a second.. AAHHH!!!!! TWONKIES!!!!!

To be continued in chapter two.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4: Twonkus 3 Prison Cell

==Chapters 3 and 4==

=Chapter 3=

The Twonkies roared.

Jimmy: What are you doing here?

Final Boss: We are here for our revenge!

Jimmy: Really! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

*jimmy is knocked out*

=Chapter 4=

Jimmy woke up on Twonkus 3, in a cell. He tried to get out.

He couldn't

He kept trying, but failed.

Jimmy:Help!!!!!


	4. Chapter 5

==Chapter 5: Operation Find Goddard==

Jimmy looked for goddard. He found him in the cell with him.

Jimmy: We have to find a way out!


	5. Chapter 6

=Chapter 6=

Jimmy welded the bars using Goddard. He then exited his cell.

**Twonkus 3 Palace**

Final Boss: What?

Prison Warden: Jimmy Neutron has escaped!

Final Boss: Then… Crater Boss, destroy his rocket!

Crater Boss: Yes Sir!

**Twonkus 3, Near Jimmy Neutron's rocket**

The Crater Boss finally reached Jimmy's rocket. He started attacking it with boulders.

Jimmy finally made it to his rocket. He saw the Crater Boss attacking his rocket

"The Crater Boss!!!!?????"

Jimmy quickly ran to his rocket and fled Twonkus 3.

**Twonkus 3 Palace**

**Crater Boss: He got away, sir.**

**Final Boss: Then… It is time for you to do your part now, Playground Boss.**


	6. Final Battle

**=Chapter 7=**

**Retroville Playground**

Jimmy raced into a playground in Retroville and looked up. He saw the Playground Boss

"AGAIN?????" said Jimmy. He noticed a kid on the ground and helped him up. The kid said his name was Brady (Fact: Brady is my first name, really).

Jimmy: Well Brady, wanna help me fight this Twonkie.

Brady: Sure!

Jimmy then set Lightning absorbers and then the Playground Boss blew up.

**Retroville Lake**

Little Girl: A huge twonkie has frozen the lake and is attacking anyone who goes near!

*Jimmy and Brady go to lake*

Jimmy and Brady: "We better watch ourselves out there!

*Jimmy invents Energy Puck Launchers*

*Jimmy and Brady fire them*

The Frozen Lake Boss suddenly began to sink into the lake. Eventually, it was trapped underneath the frozen lake's ice… again.

**Bat Outta Heck, Far Below the Track**

The Roller Coaster Boss took a step.

Then it looked down, at Jimmy and Brady.

Jimmy and Brady looked around and saw Ultralord tied up.. Again!

Jimmy: Have we gone back in time???

Roller Coaster Boss: No. We are going back to were we last fought you and are fighting you again. And we are more powerful than ever.

Jimmy quickly set proton energy pulses, and the Roller Coaster Boss had been defeated.

**A Retroville stadium**

**Blah blah blah, you know everything.**

**After the fight…**

Final Boss: We have captured the kids that you like the most. You will never find them.

Jimmy and Brady found Carl, Sheen, and Nick in the stadium, then they all took off in the rocket.

**Twonkus 3**

The kids landed in their rocket. They all searched the landscape.

They eventually found a palace and entered it. There were guards.

They stared at the guards. They were Yolkians.

**Twonkus 3 Palace**

They knocked out the yolkians then made it to the throne room.

King Boss: well well well!

Suddenly, the Final Boss and the King Boss ran out a door (leading to the boss areas)

And then the other bosses disappeared and took their places, except for the Ultimate Boss, who stayed behind to stop them.

But… the Ultimate Boss was quickly defeated.

They ran into the next room, which had the Playground Boss, who was quickly defeated, followed by the Frozen Lake Boss, and the Roller Coaster Boss.

**Secret Room**

The kids ran into the secret room.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened, and Carl fell in.

The others jumped over the trapdoor.

Another trapdoor opened. This time Sheen fell in.

Then, the bosses that were remaining ran into an elevator that quickly rose to the second floor. The Black Frozen Lake Boss got out. At the third floor, the Black Playground Boss got out. At the Fourth floor, the Black Roller Coaster Boss got out. At the Fifth floor (the last floor on the elevator) the other bosses got off.

The kids raced across the bridge to the Robot Boss, then defeated them.

**Black Frozen Lake Boss**

The kids raced onto the elevator, then fought the Black Frozen Lake Boss. All of a sudden, the boss got sucked behind the door to another elevator. He rode to the fifth floor, then got off.

They got back on the Elevator.

**Black Playground Boss**

They fought this boss and he got away too.

**Black Roller Coaster Boss**

He was defeated, and fled.

**Final Boss**

They fought all of the bosses together, every kid, and won.

The bosses suddenly exploded

NOOO!!!! Was the last thing they said.

**Note: There will be a crossover sequel.**


End file.
